


dsmp but all of my information is from a second or third hand source

by lmao_what_even



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Please Do Not Take This Seriously, this is a shitpost, viva la revolucion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmao_what_even/pseuds/lmao_what_even
Summary: idk yall have fun with this i guessedit: is this wilbur: https://youtu.be/-TcLxlkc2pA?t=17
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	dsmp but all of my information is from a second or third hand source

**Author's Note:**

> I know jack shit abt dsmp but my best friend really likes it n she likes to talk to me abt it. Please keep in mind this is 5000% a shit post and not well written at all.

The torch nearby flickered slightly as Tommy sat against the stone wall of the ravine. It’d been 30872 days since he’d been quarantined for his crimes against block men. Looking down at his coal and blue stained hands, he contemplated the meaning of life and the things that he had done since joining the server. What was it all for? Was Eret right? Was it really never meant to be? Perhaps Techno was right; Heroes don’t get happy endings, they die or become villains. Perhaps he had become one of the bad guys. 

Clenching his fists, he stood up. No, this couldn’t be the end. This wouldn’t be the end. He would have to try and prove himself at least one more time. And if it didn’t work out, well, Business Bay was still around, wasn’t it? With his mind made up, Tommy quickly crafted some diamond armor from the materials he had stashed away behind some dirt and set off for L’manburg.

“Dream, I want to have a duel.” Tubbo looked up from his political papers and gasped at the sight of his exiled friend with his sword drawn and poised to kill. 

“Tommy!! What are you doing here, you’re going to get killed!!!!!”

“Not yet I won’t. Now Dream,” Tommy turned his gaze back to the eldritch abomination, his sword pointed right between his eye-nipples, “Fight me. If I win, I get my citizenship to L’manburg back. If you win, then, well,” Tommy paused for a moment, “Well I guess that’s it then, isn’t it?” Dream stood still, seemingly thinking about the proposition, with his ever blank smile, before nodding (bowing slightly???).

“Alright, Tommyinnit. I accept.” The look on Dream’s face (??) remained the same, though the smirk in his voice was evident. “Shall we do this now or later?” The younger hesitated for a moment, before steeling his resolve. 

“Now. Let’s get this over with.” The green creature nodded(????????) once more, before gesturing for Tommy to follow him. Everyone else, seeing the chance to produce content and dramatic video titles, quickly followed.

“Tommy,” Tubbo gasped after finally managing to catch up to his friend, “Tommy are you sure you want to do this? You only have one life left after all.”

“I have to. Nothing’s ever going to change if I don’t.”

And it was at this moment that the author truly 100% gave up on this fic cause he doesn’t know anything about this godforsaken fandom and why is the minecraft fandom back it’s been like 8 years since minecraft let’s players were a big thing why are they baack. 

Anyway Tommy and Dream go to the duel arena which I assume that they have cause boy oh boy these block men fight a lot about a ton of weird shit like child, please just go to a music store your prized cd collection ain’t one of a kind. 

Karl rings the bell to signal the beginning of the match and they fight and Tommy was at a disadvantage cause he was only wearing diamond armor while Dream was wearing ~fancy purple armor~ that’s got shiny enchantments on it, although it did cover his face so he had to use echolocation in order to see what he was doing. The fight went on for a while but then!!! Dream!!!!!!! Did a funky MLG axe crit!!1!1!! And killed Tommy instantly!1!! Causing him to poof out of existence once and for all. The audience stared in stunned silence at the area where all of Tommy’s items had flopped to the ground before Dream started to cackle maniacally. 

“MWAHAHAHAHA AND NOW TOMMY SHALL **NEVER** RESPAWN CAUSE I **HACKED** INTO THE **MOJANG SERVERS** AND MADE IT SO HE CAN _NEVER COME BACK EVER_ AND DELETELED ALL OF HIS DATA!!!!!”

“That’s not very pog of you Dream!! You won’t get away with this!!!!!” Karl yelled from the sidelines all dramatically, getting his well deserved dramatic animatic worthy moment. Tubbo sobbed where he was sitting, in denial that his best friend, the one he had betrayed at Dream’s behest, was dead. It was then that Tubbo vowed that the eye-bleedingly green bastard would not get away with this, not as long as he still drew breath. 

The citizens of L’manburg gathered that night in order to discuss the next course of action, a brand new revolution, cause the last one went so well. Plans were drawn, and then redrawn. Arguments were had, suggestions were thrown out, but no one could come to a decisive conclusion. Suddenly the myth, the legend, the potato pig man himself, the one and only **Technoblade** , slammed open the door to the meeting room and brought the room to order with his pure chaotic anarchistic energy. With his bloodthirsty presence looming in the background, giving the occasional suggestion, the group finally came up with a conclusive plan before going their separate ways in order to prepare for the revolution happening the next day.

As the sun rose, Dream walked outside of wherever the fuck he lives only to attacked on sight by **Technoblade**. The two of them engaged in a sick battle sequence, with momentary pauses for food breaks. Back in Pogtopia, Ranboo and Phil used their sick hacking prowess to hack into the server as the others either stood guard or watched the dream- **Techno** battle from the side, ready to jump in at a moment's notice. 

And then, while distracted by the heat of battle, Dream was banned from his own server and Awesamdude was made the server owner because he's the tallest. The group then blows up what’s left of the server and then go off to try to win MCC784 in order to revive Tommy, but this time as a magma cube. 

~FIN~


End file.
